Sectore the Dimensionwalker
by Punished Snake
Summary: Being thrust into a new world has it's benefits. Then again, there are two sides to every argument. OC, no pairings as of now.
1. Prologue

**I am back in business! Get ready for more VERY soon, this is just the prologe. -Punished Snake**

_With the lights out, it's less dangerous, here we are now, entertain us, I feel stupid, and contagious, here we are now, entertain us!_

"DUDE GRAND THEFT AUTO 5 IS GOING TO BE EEEEEEEEPICCCCCCCCCCCC!" Roland yelled in my ear for probably the 50th time that day. "DUUUUDE AREN'T YOU EXCITED?"

"Of course not, I told you, I stopped caring about video games a while ago." I calmly replied. Truth be told, I did enjoy a bit of Skyrim every once in a while, but that was it. The ride home on the bus was going to suck if all he talked about was that stupid video game. "So, anyway, what are you doing after school?" he asked me. "The usual, homework, a bit of manga, then sleep."

"You watch those cartoony thingys? Dude, I liked Pokémon when I was 5, but this is going too far!" I sighed, then walked into the bus. Please God, if you have any pity on me, please make this idiot shut up.

The ride home was nothing exceptional, with Roland constantly yelling to me about that game based on a felony, but what awaited me was. Where my computer should be, there was a mother fucking snake thing with a meat moustache sticking out of the wall. I screamed, ran out, and contemplated my options. Did I overdose on multivitamins? Why the hell- never-mind, lets hope it doesn't eat me.

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?" I yelled in my Batman voice. I admit, I was pretty proud with the result, I had practised for a while.

" I am the Primordial Serpent, Dimensiontripper Guurth. I have watched you for a long time. You seem as the perfect addition to the Dimension-walker ranks."

Yup, I totally overdosed on multivitamins.

So according to this creepy as snake guy who totally destroyed my computer and is trying to distract me, the Dimension-walkers hold together the "fabric of the universe" (his words, not mine) and that every world from a video game, TV show, or anything else has its own dimension. Dimension-walkers are the only ones able to travel across dimensions except for espers, but even then, they can only do it in certain circumstances. So, anyway, they are constantly travelling across dimensions making sure there is order in all of them.

According to him, 72 years ago there was a huge explosion of data in one of the key dimensions. Sound familiar? Other Dimension-walkers have tried to pinpoint the cause, but failed, until recently when the cause of this has been found. It's Haruhi fucking Suzumiya. Big surprise.

He wants me to travel to the dimension of Haruhi Suzumiya and see what the fuck is going on. By watching the anime, I already know, but there COULD be differences. And why would I pass up on this opportunity? He gave me a ring that can change me to my stronger form (i've taken to calling it CPU mode) which cloaks me in black armour and gives me a sword. I also have the physical forms of them that don't need the ring, which is sweet. It also lets me change dimensions at will.

However, I need a new name as a dimension-walker. But I already settled on it.

My name's Sectore, and welcome to Jackass.


	2. New Divide

_I don't want to be the one the battles always chose, because inside I realize that I'm the one confused._

_**Kyon's POV**_

Damn it! The words on the screen faded, and the computer shut down. My last connection with the outside world had shut down. This is just wonderful. If she's really going about creating a new universe, then h-

"Hello Kyon. I have been watching you for quite some time." There was someone behind me. I don't recall hearing that voice before, but he could be anyone. He was hidden under a black cloak, and had a strange blue symbol on his chest.

"Who a-" "See that weird ass thing over there?" He pointed out the window "I'm sure it would like you and Haruhi dead more than alive." Just on cue, Haruhi walked in. "I c- WHO IS THAT? AND HO-" He then removed his hood, revealing a face that almost reminded me of someone, though I'm not sure who. "My name is Sectore. I'll explain everything else soon. I'll go attempt to hold off some of the weird blue crazy ass people things. While I'm doing that, you two go hide." And with that, he jumped out of the window, and the ground shook.

* * *

Ah, the arts festival. Bad food, and even worse entertainment. I was surprised that Haruhi could actually sing, and not completely sound like a broken record. I thought her stunt was the last thing in terms of music for the time being, but I was completely wrong. Apparently the next band was a group called 'Linkin Park'. Although them having an old guy wearing some sort of muscle suit and a bandanna with a guitar was weird, and the fact that Nagato was up there was strange as well, there was something even stranger. The lead singer and guitarist looked exactly like that 'Sectore' person that was there when Haruhi was trying to create a new universe, and to further reinforce this, their logo was the same one that was on his cloak, if I remember correctly. Then they started singing.

_**Sectore's POV**_

"You ready Nepgear?" "Yup!"

"How about you, Snake?" "Never been better, kid."

"Shinoda? You good?" "You know I am."

"Nagato?" She just nodded.

"Alright then, lets fucking do this!"

"_I remembered black skies  
The lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash  
As time began to blur  
Like a startling sign  
That fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard  
That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_  
_To prove me wrong_  
_To wash this memory clean_  
_Let the thoughts cross_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Give me reason_  
_To fill this hole_  
_Connect this space between_  
_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_  
_Across this new divide_

_There was nothing inside_  
_But memories left abandoned_  
_There was nowhere to hide_  
_The ashes fell like snow_  
_And the ground caved in_  
_Between where we were standing_  
_And your voice was all I heard_  
_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_  
_To prove me wrong_  
_To wash this memory clean_  
_Let the thoughts cross_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Across this new divide_

_In every loss in every lie_  
_In every truth that you denied_  
_And each regret and each goodbye_  
_Was a mistake too great to hide_  
_And your voice was all I heard_  
_That I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason_  
_To prove me wrong_  
_To wash this memory clean_  
_Let the thoughts cross_  
_The distance in your eyes_  
_Give me reason_  
_To fill this hole_  
_Connect this space between_  
_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_  
_Across this new divide"_

* * *

That went way better than expected. We just did a couple Linkin Park songs under the guise of them (because they don't exist in this dimension). And Solid Snake can play bass. Huh.

Now all I have to do is get Guurth to send them back to their respective dimensions, and then I can go join the SOS Brigade.

_**Kyon's POV**_

The club room was quiet. It was pretty relaxing, but it was normally during these times that Haruhi likes to barge-

"GUYS YOU JUST WON'T BELIEVE IT!"

through the door. Did she kidnap someone else?

"I went and found that guy who's in the Linkin Park band thing, and he agreed to join the SOS Brigade!"

Yeah, she did. But if that guy is who I think it is, it's not so bad.

"Hello everybody, for the unaware, my name is John. John Harris, to be specific."

Later, I decided to ask him a few questions.

"So, are you that guy from th"

"Yup. Here, follow me, and I'll try to explain on the way."

We went outside the school and flagged down a cab. Apparently we were going to a place called 'Grove Street', that was in the south part of town.

"So, as I'm sure your aware, I was the guy there when Haruhi was trying to create a new universe. Anyway, I'm sure your friend Mr. Esper could only barley get into there, so how did I, your probably wondering. The answer is, as a Dimensionwalker, I can go into any dimension, sub dimension, universe, galaxy, planet, etc. I'm basically The Amazing Esper 2.0. That's all I want to disclose in this taxi. Once we get to Grove Street, I'll explain everything else. One more thing, however, my name is nowhere near John Harris. That was like, completely on the fly thinking. "

Once we arrived at Grove Street, we approached this very run down house. There was a black sedan parked in the driveway, which looked like it was just in a demolition derby. Actually, the entire neighbourhood looked like that. "Alright Kyon, just keep your mouth shut for like, 5 minutes." and with that, John "Sectore" Harris the doorbell.

"AND WHAT GOIN DOWN WITH YOU MY NIGGA?"

"Lamar! Good seeing ya pal! Alright, we need to give our friend here a little "debriefing". You ready?"


	3. The Set Up

_It's a setup, there's a traitor there's a mole, it's a peacetime overthrown_

**Narrator's POV**

Sectore walked out of the car, and into the building. He was wearing a dark blue suit and a pair of aviator glasses. If looks could kill, quite a few people would have died seeing him. He walked into the only room with a light, and in there stood Itsuki Koizumi.

"Hello, 'John', have a seat."

"You know why I called this meeting, Koizumi. Your 'organization' has just taken the last straw, and the last juice-box. If your 'organization' trys to make anything harder for any other Dimensionwalker, it WILL be destroyed. Do I make myself clear?"

"And what's stopping me from ending it all for the Dimensionwalkers right now?" Itsuki said, pulling a knife from his back pocket, along with activating his power.

"If your going to go that route, you're going to need a bigger knife." Sectore replied, without flinching.

He then pressed a button on his ring, and Itsuki fell to the ground, motionless.

"Your entire organization is currently in the same vegetable state as you. Want me to keep it like that? I have another button here that kills you all. Do I really need to do that?"

"No." Itsuki replied. He tried to remain calm, but he was clearly overpowered. "Good, I just have one more demand due to my partners pain and suffering, and the intel that was compromised. You give up the HS Project."

**24 hours earlier. **

"So, you pretty much just said exactly what the other three have told me, except with your own twist. Thanks, I'm now really enlightened." Kyon stated in response to Sectore and Lamar's 'debriefing'. The most interesting difference was that instead of Lamar calling Haruhi, Haruhi, he called her Tits. The entire time.

"So that sums it up, alright, I'll ring up a taxi, here's some cash for the ride back, toodles Kyon!" said the king of run-on-sentances.

* * *

After Kyon had left, the two got to work preparing their next move.  
"So, attack on the Ballas? We could try to get some details outta one of em, I'll order a pizza for the afterparty."

"Lamar, now's our best fucking chance. And by the way, get some Krispy Kremes as well, they are AMA-ZING."

There were then loud noises outside the house. Gunshots filled the air, and Lamar was down, bleeding like a pig.

"SHIT NIGGA, YOU HOLD OFF THE BALLAS LEMME CALL SOME MOTHAFUCKIN BACKUP!"

"Oh fuck, the only one who can probably get here quick enough is- oh, NO. NO, JUST, JUST NO LAMAR. DON'T EVEN, JUST NO."

"AH COMEON, HES THE BEST CHANCE WE GOT NIGGA!"

"PLEASE NO, NOT TREVOR HE'LL FUCKING KILL ME! I STILL OWE HIM 20 BUCKS!"

Before Lamar could even take his phone out of his pocket, there was a loud bang, followed by several gunshots and what sounded like a helicopter. The door was then kicked in, revealing Walter White.

"Sectore. You can fly the heli, right? My pilot got shot, I'll get Lamar in the chopper while you figure out just what the hell your doing."

"Yeah, yeah, no worries, I can fly. Well, only when I'm high off Blue Sky, but whatever."

* * *

After they flew the chopper away from Grove St., they had a truckload of questions. Kinda like when I had the Cronut burger, actually, no, not really.

"Why, and HOW did someone get Lamar's adress? And either way, why would they try to attack him? They weren't from a different gang, they looked like a PMC." Walter said, trying to put it all together. "And how did they know you would be there?"

"Two things, Heisenberg.

One, is that the PMC seemed to be Liquid Sun, and they don't normally go around targeting 'average' people like us. So they must have been paid off a huge amount.

And second, it was an esper. Think about it. Who else would know? Remember how I'm studying Haruhi Suzumiya? There's an esper there doing the same thing. And Gurrth has not had much patience with them lately. It makes perfect sense."

"Yeah, but how you gonna squeeze this shit outa bitchnigga? And they mighta found our plans if they searched the house. Oh, we are so fucked nigga!"

"We are headed to my apartment. I have to arrange a 'meeting'.

**Present Time.**

"You have 5 days to call it off. No more, no less. I trust you will make the right decision. And if you can't do that, you better give Guurth a call and arrange something else. If you don't, I WILL find you, and I WILL kill you. Or I could do it with the press of this button. Your choice." Sectore then left the room, and drove off towards North High.

* * *

"Hey everyone, sorry I'm late." Sectore said cheerfully after walking in the club room, although at the time his name was John, so we're just going to use that when he's at school. It makes everything more simple. Mkay?

"Just curious, who exactly are you trying to impress today?" Kyon asked, observing the fact that John was still wearing his suit. "Hey, if I can afford it, I'm not going to let it sit in my closet all the time, right?"

"Yeah, but this is a high school. I'm surprised no-ones gotten fed up with you not wearing your uniform for the past 3 days." Kyon stated, still not impressed.

"Ehh, screw it. So what's the plan, Haruhi?"John asked, wanting to get straight to business.

"When is Itsuki going to get here? He's normally early!" Haruhi said, being fed up already.

"Oh, yeah, uhhh, he wasn't feeling well."


	4. Not Your Kind of People preview

****_It doesn't take much, for someone to shut you down. _

**Sectore's POV**

I did it. I fucked everything up. It's been 10 years since I fucked everything up in the Haruhi dimension, and tore apart the SOS brigade. I did it. I told Haruhi. I told her about how she was 'god', how Mikuru was a time traveller, how Nagato was a alien, how Itsuki was a esper, how I was a dimensionwalker, how Kyon was well, Kyon. I thought it would fix the problems that were created during the data explosion. All it did was create was more problems.

Do I still regret it? No. 1 thing happened, that changed everything.


End file.
